


blue is given and felt

by chamomile_and_caramel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Stargazing, ah well need a nice star related fluff before the next angst one, also related to stars, canon ain't canon because i said so, he gets one and doesn't die this time, no beta we die like wilbur's sanity, this time, when did this turn to just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomile_and_caramel/pseuds/chamomile_and_caramel
Summary: In which Ghostbur gives Fundy some blue, and the fox thinks about everything that warrants the blue. Then Dream comes by and the stargaze like the happy couple they are *cries in canon*.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	blue is given and felt

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling this ship is dying in favor of the 5up/Fundy ship and I'm tempted to join them. I have too many ideas though so I'm sticking with this one. Also, because my brand of angst is existential doom and analyzing humanity's flaws and not daddy issues, the angst isn't really angst.

Fundy had hoped to stay far away from Ghostbur. Far too many bad memories surrounded the ghost like a bad aura. No one in their right mind would want to revisit neglect, explosions, a splatter of blood on the rocky floor as people stare at the dead body that's smiling... he looked up. Sure enough, the ghost was standing happily next to him. The fox let out a surprised squeak. Though Fundy should've known that spiraling into bad thoughts likely meant Ghostbur was near, the apparition was frightening. Not too much though, all things considered.

The ghost was far too happy for all the bad things he- no, Alivebur had done. Fundy tried to remember that Ghostbur couldn’t (or just wouldn’t) remember any sad memories. But a cheery face on a body that had caused so much destruction was rather disturbing.

“You seem sad, do you want some blue?” Ghostbur said happily, holding out a faded hand. In it was the peculiar powdery stone dubbed blue. Fundy didn’t have the heart to say no, and besides: it would be fun to research. He nodded, and the absurdly happy ghost handed him the blue before leaving, still oblivious to Fundy’s pain.

The fox stared out at the river long after the ghost left. He could see the boats getting prepared to leave, as winter was fast approaching and the cargo had to be brought to other lands (if Fundy remembered correctly, the kingdom of Hypixel was awaiting a batch of berries and spoils of war, such as mob drops. L’Manberg had plenty of both war and the berries it was famous for.) The river was normally peaceful this time of year, but the threat of the entire town getting annihilated by a wither-skull obsessed anarchist really made people panic.

Fundy’s fox ears picked up the chatter of gossiping merchants and worried townsfolk. This reminded him of the last time something like this had happened.

_The rapidly approaching elections created a tense situation. The riverboats were full and about to sail off, far away from the seemingly cursed land. Just after gaining independence, with the bloodshed still fresh in many minds, talk was of a new candidate traveling from afar looking to cause trouble. Dream had exiled the man, and many agreed. However, the mysterious ram hybrid was coming back, and all the talk was of Wilbur this and Wilbur’s old friend that._

Yes, Wilbur had been respected in those days, by everyone but his own son. Fundy remembered losing hope in his father a long time ago, perhaps since he valued mutual respect. So if his own father wouldn’t realize that he’d grown up and was capable of handling things (honestly, Tommy and Tubbo were stuck in the war, when Fundy, who, by hybrid physics, was older than them, wasn’t), he wouldn’t respect him back.

And now he really couldn’t respect him, seeing as Fundy’s father was 6 feet under and his ghost was a far-too-chipper shell of his old self who couldn’t hold a serious conversation and was always on the verge of breaking down.

What a mess.

The fox began to cry. His father had never cared, dismissing him as a child who needed protecting. Demeaning him and putting two children on a higher pedestal than a technically-older person. Next, Wilbur decided it’d be best to run off with one of said children and letting the other tag along sometimes, while abandoning Fundy with an abusive president. Then just when they’d won and Fundy had some chance too have an actual father, Wilbur had decided to blow everything up and get himself killed. And _rhen_ everyone expected him to mourn in pure grief, not accepting that their fallen hero or whatever they were calling Alivebur these days wasn't a hero to him. Oh, and to also help run a country while this was going on.

Forget Wil being a mess, Fundy was too. He stayed there for a while, letting the tears stream down his face as he watched the riverboats set sail. He doesn't know how long he stays there, only that when a familiar masked man walked up to the docks, the afternoon sun had faded to stripes of purple and vast expanses of dark blue.

"Hey." said Dream, likely knowing that his fiance wasn't up for talking much. Instead, Fundy simply curled up into his side as soon as he sat down. Dream brought his hand up to pet Fundy's ears, earning happy fox chitters. 

The couple looked up at the night sky, and at the many stars dotting the sight. Fundy, curled up in a blanket that Dream had brought, got up excitedly. "Oh! I know these constellations, let's see..."

Dream watched as Fundy rattled off names of stars and constellations. There was Andromeda, Pegasus, Cassiopeia, Pisces, Aquarius, all so pretty. But Fundy was prettier, practically shining as he pointed out every star in the sky, lit up by the stars and moonlight. Dream smiled.

"You're adorable when you get so excited over something."

Fundy hoped the darkness hid his blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell the ending is rushed? Well, it looks like I'm developing an addiction to writing about stars, which is better than developing an addiction to killing off Fundy. Luckily for me, there's an old tumblr prompt from someone (don't currently remember who) back when this ship was popular and there was hope of not getting our hearts ripped out at the canon. I believe it went something like 'as the stars died out'? It generated a lot of angst and not the daddy issues kind! In other news, if anyone has FWT or 5undy (is that the name) requests, I do take requests as long as it isn't smut.


End file.
